Ya Ampun Pak,
by Shakemiiko Kairin
Summary: Ketika Asano Gakuho menikah lagi... Sequel dari "Ya Ampun,"
1. Chapter 1

HAEEEEEEEE APAKAH ADA YANG MENUNGGU SEKUEL NYAK?! #kegeeran

Okeh, karena banyaknya ripiu (Cuma 4 sih)di fic "Ya Ampun," yang Kairin terima hanya dalam waktu 1 hari, entah kenapa Kairin tiba-tiba merasa semangat untuk melanjutkanya di tengah-tengah UKK.

Sebenernya sih rencana awal pengen disambung, tapi takutnya nanti kalo ada yang enggak suka pairing Asa(sr)Iso :"3

WARNING : OOC tingkat dewa, banyak typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, humor garing, dan warning-warning lainya,

Kalau merasa kurang suka, silakan tekan tombol panah di pojok kiri atas yang mengarah kekiri~

.

.

.

.

2 bulan kemudian,

Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Asano Gakuho,

Dan sekaligus hari yang dikhawatirkan oleh Asano Gakushuu,

Yakni,

PERNIKAHAN ASANO GAKUHO DAN ISOGAI YUUMA.

Melihat undanganya saja Gakushuu serasa mau copot jantungnya. coretKarenaDiaPunyaPerasaanTerhadapBapaknyacoret karena mengingat dia pernah hampir menyebarkan rahasia bahwa Yuuma adalah seorang pekerja di suatu kafe…..

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi,

Daripada ngebantah ayahnya, nanti dia malah jadi gelandangan di tengah jalan.

Ngenes bukan? *dihajar Gakushuu*

Di ruang tata rias, Gakushuu menahan malu dipakaikan baju oleh seorang stylist.

(jujur saja Kairin tidak tahu menahu tentang acara pernikahan di jepang, jadi….)

Yaitu baju beskap dengan jarik dan blangkon. Gakushuu juga tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya memilih merayakan pernikahan ini dengan tradisi Jawa yang bahkan bukan berasal dari jepang.

Ketika sedang didandani, ia bertanya kepada ayahnya yang juga telah memakai pakaian adat Jawa.

"Yah, kenapa harus adat Jawa?" tanyanya.

"Lha piye, wong author ee a era ngerti mantenan nang Jepang yok ngopo og,*" jawab Gakuho. Gakushuu melongo. Apa barusan bapaknya dihipnotis? Tapi enggak mungkin deng, kalau Gakuho dihipnotis, kan, yang kehipnotis yang tukang hipnotisnya, bukan Gakuho nya.

"APAAN, AKU BIKIN ACARA MANTENANYA ITU HARUSNYA UDAH MAKASIH!" tiba-tiba Kairin njebul dari kaca. Gakushuu yang enggak kenal langsung reflex melempari Kairin dengan gelas yang berisi teh anget kemudian Kairin-pun kembali ke dunianya (?).

"Uhmm, kau barusan ngelempar gelas ke author fic ini," kata stylist yang tengah mendandani Gakushuu.

"Jadi doa aja semoga kamu enggak diapa-apain," lanjut stylist tersebut kemudian kembali mendandani Gakushuu. Gakushuu hanya bisa poker face yang merenung.

"Nah, sudah jadi," kata stylist tersebut kemudian menjauhkan diri dari Gakushuu, membiarkanya melihat pantulannya di cermin.

"A-a," Gakushuu tidak dapat berkata-kata. Ini terlihat sangat asing baginya.

"Yah, kenapa aku pakai baju ini?"

"Itu namanya beskap,"

"Kok bentuknya aneh? Aku bawa belati juga di belakang,"

"Itu namanya keris. Gimana sih, pantes nilai IPS mu jelek,"

"Ayah, pelajaran IPS di sekolah bukan tentang Indonesia,"

"Masa bodo, yang penting nilaimu itu yang IPS jelek banget,"

Kemudian Gakushuu sedikit meneteskan air mata di muka tampanya. Stylist-nya mencak-mencak karena harus mengulang bedak di muka unyu Gakushuu.

"Tuan, sudah saatnya," tiba-tiba seorang pelayan dengan warna kulit pucat, bermata merah, berambut hitam, dan menggunakan pakaian butler membuka pintu ruangan tata rias. Bayangkan S*bastian dari K*roshitsuji.

Senyum Gakuho mengembang (kali ini enggak pake lipan-lipan yang bergentayangan di belakang), tetapi muka anaknya memucat.

"Baik," kemudian Gakuho berjalan mengikuti pelayan itu dengan langkah tegap dan mantap. Sedangkan Gakushuu di belakangnya sedang tengah mengikuti langkah bapaknya dengan pegangan dinding karena ia kesusahan jalan pake jarik. Jalanya kayak cewek gitu.

" _Gusti, aku ko yo menderita tenan toh,"_ batin Gakushuu menahan tangis.

"ini belum apa-apa, nanti kamu masih harus jalan di belakang ayah," kata Gakuho. Muka Gakushuu memanas. Pengen rasanya ia melepas paksa jarik dan lari-lari pulang ke rumah sambil isis. Tapi nanti masalahnya malah tambah ribet lagi.

Gakushuu-pun pasrah mengikuti ayahnya.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA ISOGAI-KUN KAWAIIII!" kelihatanya hampir semua perempuan yang disitu histeris melihat penampilan seorang Isogai Yuuma yang dipakaikan kebaya dan rambutnya yang dirapikan. Walau pucuk kebangsaanya masih disisakan di kepalanya.

"YAAMPUUUN AKU KALAH CANTIKKK ," jerit Rio.

"Uhm… apakah benar aku akan mengenakan pakaian ini lalu berjalan di tengah keramaian sebagai pusat perhatian?" Tanya Isogai dengan detail dengan sedikit nada tidak terima dalam kalimatnya. Spontan semua orang disitu menjawab "Ya" dengan serempak.

"Omedetou, Isogai-kun," kata Nagisa yang baru datang ke dalam ruang tata rias Yuuma.

"T-terima kasih?" Yuuma bingung mau member respon seperti apa.

"Pak GakuHOOOOO udah nunggu di luar itu loh," kata Karma yang menyusul di belakang Nagisa sambil tahan tawa. Semua orang melotot ke arah pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Apa?" Tanya Karma. Namun tak lama kemudian, Karma merasakan hembusan angin hangat di belakangnya. Otomatis ia menengok ke belakang.

GAKUHO.

"M-mari pak, silakan diambil istrinya," kata Karma kemudian ngacir keluar. Nagisa yang juga agak enggak enak sama Gakuho langsung minta permisi dan ngacir keluar menyusul Karma.

.

.

.

.

Nyann gimana? Kali ini Kairin bikin multichapter deh :3

Alasan:

Kairin lagi UKK

Kairin enggak tega membuat readers patah kokoronya karena cerita yang endingnya nggantung apalagi kalau cerita itu disukai. Kairin tau rasanya kok.

Kairin enggak bisa nulis langsung panjang.

Kairin enggak bisa lama-lama buka laptop. Bisanya cepet tapi berulang kali.

Dan alasan-alasan Gaje lainya.

Sekian Fic Kairin kali ini, kalau suka, minta Fav/Follow dan ripiunya yak ^^ #maksalagi


	2. Chapter 2

Ossu! :3

Apakah ada yang menunggu lanjutan fic ini? ;-;

Maafkan Kairin yang tidak bisa segeran melanjutkan dulu, masalahnya rapot Kairin yagitu terus hardisk Kairin diganti dan….. ilang ;-;

Dan oleh karena itu chappie kali ini bakal pendek (banget)

Dan ya, Kairin mau mengucapkan, selamat hari raya Idul Fitri (bagi yang merayakan), mohon maaf lahir dan batin, semoga di hari kemenangan ini semua yang memiliki kesalahan bisa saling memaafkan :3 (pengecualian buat Shuu-ku yg unyu-unyu)

WARNING : OOC tingkat dewa, banyak typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, humor garing, dan warning-warning lainya,

Kalau merasa kurang suka, silakan tekan tombol panah di pojok kiri atas yang mengarah kekiri~

.

.

.

.

Gakuho geleng-geleng kemudian menatap lurus ke arah Isogai-nya yang unyu-unyu.

"Kalau begitu," Gakuho mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke arah Isogai kemudian tersenyum manis kepadanya (emang bisa?!).

"H-ha-ha'I," Isogai menerima uluran tangan Gakuho. Mbak-mbak Fujo disitu-pun mulai ber-KYAAKYAA ria dan memotret adegan tersebut.

"hahh, hahh," Gakushuu yang akhirnya bisa nyusul bapaknya berpegangan pada pintu. Ia begitu tersiksa. Kapankah penderitaan ini selesai untuknya?

Hanya tuhan dan Author yang tahu.

"Hosh, yatta, akhirnya aku bis-"

"Ayo jalan lagi, Gakushuu, mau sampai kapan kamu berdiri seperti orang sedang hamil disitu?" kata Gakuho yang tengah menggandeng Isogainya pergi ke luar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ya tuhan," Gakushuu-pun kembali mengikuti bapaknya dibelakang,walau agak terpaksa dan MASIH sambil pegangan tembok.

Setelah agak lama berjalan, Gakushuu merasa kakinya sedikit bebas. Gakushuu heran dan kemudian menengok ke bawah.

Bertepatan dengan itu Gakuho juga sedang tengah menengok ke arahnya untuk mengecek apakah anak kesayangannya itu tertinggal atau tidak.

Gakushuu terdiam.

Muka Isogai memerah.

Orang-orang disitu melotot.

Gakuho tepuk jidat.

Kairin pingsan/nyasar.

Kenapa?

Jariknya lepas.

Iya. Jarik.

Jariknya Shuu.

"uhm," seseorang disitu mendekati Gakushuu da-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" kemudian Gakushuu lari ke kamar mandi terdekat, memasuki salah satu bilik, dan mengunci diri disitu. Mukanya begitu merah. Bisa-bisanya hal yang se-memalukan itu terjadi? Apa salah seorang Asano Gakushuu?

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir lagi…..

Bukanya itu keinginan Shuu di chapter 1? :"v

"asdfghjkl kenapa itu harus tejadi padaku?" kata Shuu kemudian menenggelamkan muka ke tanganya.

"dan…. AKU ENGGAK PAKE CELANA GIMANA INI!" teriaknya enggak karuan.

"yare-yare," kemudian seseorang membuka bilik yang berisi Shuu. Padahal dikunci…. Tapi bisa dibuka. Muka Shuu tambah merah lagi.

"BAPAK?!"

"Kau ini," Gakuho-pun menyuruh Shuu berdiri dan Shuu mengiyakanya.

Gakuho melilitkan sebuah kain jarik ke pinggang Gakushuu.

Gerakan tangan sang ayah begitu lihai, mengenai pinggang pemuda bersurai senja secara tidak sengaja dan begitu lembut.

"Ahn,"

"…" Gakuho menatap muka Shuu.

"I-itu…."

"Shuu, apakah kau baik-baik saja?" Isogai tiba-tiba datang dan itu menghilangkan kesunyian yang sempat menyelubungi kamar mandi itu.

Keduanya-pun spontan menengok ke arah Isogai. Shuu mengangguk. Gakuho-pun segera menyelesaikan jarik Shuu kemudian pergi keluar kamar mandi dibuntuti oleh Shuu.

"baik," Gakuho sedikit merapikan bajunya

"semua sudah menunggu,"

"m-menunggu apa yah?"

"kau bodoh ya? Nanti kita harus berjalan menuju ke pelaminan…. Tapi kamu enggak ikut, sih, Cuma bubar sampai depannya,"

"Asano-san…..bukan, Gakuho, kau harus mengurangi bahasa kasar ke Gakushuu," nasihat Isogay (ups, typo *sengaja*) ke calon suaminya (=w=)

"a-ah baik," Gakuho sedikit menunduk dan menggaruk-garuk pelan pipinya (bukan punya Isogai) menggunakan telunjuk. Untuk sekarang, kesialan Shuu dikurangi oleh Author.

Isogai tersenyum kemudian menarik tangan Gakuho keluar kamar mandi dengan mesranya. Bahkan Shuu sampai mimbik-mimbik (tersedu-sedu) saking terharunya.

"mungkin memiliki Isogai sebagai seorang ibu tidaklah buruk….."

.

.

.

.

Selesai~

Kairin mau ngasih arti buat kalimat bahasa jawa di chapter 1, (dulu lupa *plakk)

*Lha gimana, orang Authornya aja enggak ngerti mantenan di jepang kayak gimana og,

*Ya tuhan, kok aku menderita banget sih,

Dan jawab-jawab ripiu~

 _ **Ratu Obeng :**_ Iya, pakai siraman gitu…. Dan itu biasanya bikin rumah rame (banget)

 _ **Shizu yummy :**_ iya ini sekuel laknat nya :"3 dan…. Soal Isogai pakai kebaya, Kairin pernah oret-oret di belakang catatan sekolah (jangan ditiru), juga pernah coba-coba biki Shuu pakai baju adat dan jadinya malah OC-ku pake baju adat TvT

 _ **Cimplo :**_ aku fans fanatik hasil karyamuh senpaih (/'-')/ enggak apa-apa nyampah, Kairin bahagia bisa dapat review dari orang-orang :"

 _ **ParkMitsuki :**_ Ini udah Kairin lanjut, maaf kalau kependekan…..

Cukup sekian celotehan Kairin yang bahkan lebih banyak dari ceritanya…..

Sampai berjumpa di chap selanjutnya~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Mumpung waktu longgar, Kairin tamatin sekalian ja ini cerita…..

Biar idenya tumpah semua disini.

Nanti kalaw males malah ilang semua.

Oke, mulai,

WARNING : OOC tingkat dewa, banyak typo, bahasa tidak sesuai EYD, humor garing, dan warning-warning lainya,

Kalau merasa kurang suka, silakan tekan tombol panah di pojok kiri atas yang mengarah kekiri~

.

.

.

.

Waktu yang ditunggu-tunggu Gakuho telah tiba. Sekarang ia sedang tengah menunggu giliran meminum air putih setelah Isogai. Setelah Isogai selesai meminum air putih tersebut, giliran Gakuho yang meminumnya. Gakushuu petamanya terharu.

Tapi lama-kelamaan ia juga merasa aneh karena bapaknya BELOK.

Sakakibara Ren mulai membacakan doa-doa dan sambutan-sambutan. Sedangkan yang lainnya menyimak dengan ribut.

Gakushuu yang sedari tadi berdiri di karpet merah, di belakang ayahnya lebih tepatnya, sedang tengah berjuang untuk tidak ambruk karena kenyataanya, sekuat apapun seorang Asano Gakushuu, ia tidak terbiasa dengan sandal lelaki ala jawa yang memiliki sedikit hak dan jarik yang terus menyiksanya.

Pembacaan pembacaan telah selesai. Rombongan manten pun mulai berjalan menuju pelaminan. Dan saat itu juga, kaki Shuu kram. Tetapi ia tidak bisa duduk.

" _beberapa langkah lagi dan kau bisa melakukan apapun sepuasmu,"_ kata Shuu dalam hati, menyemangati diri sendiri. Setelah jalan beberapa meter di atas karpet merah, (yang untuk Shuu berasa seperti beberapa mil xD) Gakuho dan Isogai menaiki pelaminan bersama kedua orang patah (anak perempuan kecil yang sebiasanya mengiringi manten dan memiliki tempat duduk sendiri di samping kanan dan kiri mempelai). Dan seketika semua orang yang sebelumnya berada di belakang mereka berempat bubar termasuk Gakushuu.

"Alhamdulillah," bisik Shuu kemudian berjalan kembali ke ruang tata rias dimana baju santai-tapi formal-nya terletak.

Sesampainya disana, Shuu berganti baju dan sepatu tanpa menyadari akan adanya Author yang sedang mengintip dari lubang kunci/abaikan.

Sudah merasa nyaman dengan bajunya yang sekarang, Shuu kembali ke aula dimana pernikahan ayahnya dengan Isogai berlangsung. Ia menengok-nengok kanan-kiri, mencari tempat duduk Karma dan Nagisa yang akhir-akhir ini dekat denganya.

"Asano-kun, Asano-kun," merasa namanya dipanggil, Shuu menengok ke sumber suara dan mendapati Nagisa yang duduk tidak terlalu jauh dari situ sedang tengah melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Iapun berjalan ke situ dan duduk di sebelah Nagisa.

"Hai," sapa Karma yang duduk di sisi lain Nagisa.

"Hai," jawab Shuu. Entah kemana aura-aura ke-rival-an mereka menghilang.

"Nee, Asano-kun, kau kelihatan lelah. Minumlah terlebih dahulu," kata Nagisa kemudian mengambil salah satu gelas berisi teh yang masih utuh di meja yang terletak di depannya.

"Arigatou, Nagisa-san," kata Shuu kemudian mengambil teh tersebut dari tangan Nagisa dan meminumnya dalam waktu sekejap. Karma yang melihat kejadian itu langsung terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

Acara berlangsung dengan lancar, tidak ada satu tamu pun yang menjadikan Asa(sr)Iso sebagai NOTP mereka. Gakuho dan Isogai juga tampaknya sudah nyaman terduduk di kursi pelaminan. Para penyanyi juga sedang tengah menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam bidang musik di panggung samping pelaminan.

Tak lama kemudian, hal yang ditunggu-tunggu (atau lebih tepatnya sebiasanya Kairin tunggu-tunggu :"v) terjadi,

Makanannya dianterin~ *plak

Mata Isogai terlihat blink-blink di kursi pelaminan, sedangkan Gakuho hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat istrinya berbahagia.

Gelombang pertama, snack~ (jangan meremehkan Kairin, Kairin hafal loh :"v)

Pelayan pun sampai di barisan Shuu dkk. Shuu pun mengambil satu piring, kemudian disalurkan ke Nagisa, begitu terus sampai semua di barisan itu kebagian makanan.

Karma memperhatikan piring snack yang tengah dipegang di tangan kirinya sekarang. Kue basah dan kue kering. Nagisa yang tidak terlalu peduli mulai memotong makananya dengan garpu kecil di atas piring dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Oishii," komentar Nagisa sambil mulai menghabiskan makananya. Karma hanya memakan kue keringnya karena ia tidak terlalu suka dengan kue basahnya.

"Karma-kun, kau tidak memakan kue basahnya?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka," jawab Karma. Mata Nagisa melebar.

"Kalau begitu boleh kuambil?" Tanya Nagisa. Karma mengangguk. Muka Nagisa terlihat riang kemudian bersiap mengambil kue basah di piring Karma.

"Satu syarat,"

"Apa Karma-kun?"

"Biarkan aku menyuapimu," kata Karma disertai dengan senyum jahilnya. Muka Nagisa memerah kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Shuu.

Dan kelihatanya Shuu juga tidak memakan salah satu kuenya. Yakni kue kering. Ia tersadar akan Nagisa yang memperhatikan piringnya kemudian menyodorkan piringnya kepada Nagisa.

"Kau mau?" Tanya Shuu. Nagisa mengangguk. Sang pemuda bersurai senja pun memindah kue keringnya dari piringnya ke piring Nagisa.

"Ambil saja," katanya. Mata Nagisa berbinar.

"Terima kasih, Asano-kun!" kata Nagisa kemudian dengan lahap memakan kue kering pemberian Shuu. Muka Karma kelihatan shock.

Kemudian Karma ingin segera memberi kuenya, tetapi….

"Umm…. Maaf Karma-kun, aku sudah kenyang, dan setelah ini masih ada beberapa gelombang," kata Nagisa. Muka Karma pun membentuk ekspresi T^T.

"Sokor," komentar Itona yang terduduk di sebelah Karma. Muka Karma memanas kemudian mencuri kue kering di piring Itona dan segera memakanya.

"HEI!"

"Aku enggak bisa diginiin," kata Karma kepada Itona kemudian ia menaruh kepalanya ke pundak kecil Itona. Itona memasang tampang datar dan mengambil kue basah di piring Karma dan memakanya.

Gelombang kedua, Sop~

Shuu kembali menyalurkan piring-piring seperti tadi. Nagisa menyalurkan Karma. Karma menyalurkan ke Itona. Namun ketika Itona menyentuh piringnya….

"PANAAAAS!" Itona berteriak sampai-sampai semua tamu, kedua mempelai, dan para staff menengok ke arahnya. Ya iyalah. Wong yang di pegang Itona bagian bawah piringnya -3-.

"Pffft-" Karma menahan tawa sedangkan Itona sedang panik membenarkan caranya membawa piring kemudian menyalurkan piring tersebut ke Terasaka yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"NGAKAK!" teriak Terasaka setelah menyalurkan piring nista tersebut. Itona melihat ke segala arah.

Semua orang melihat ke arahnya.

"Ah-" muka Itona memerah kemudian ia bersembunyi di bawah meja.

"Itu namanya Karma," kata Karma dengan nada mengejek.

"Bukanya kamu ya, yang namanya Karma?" sahut Shuu. Karma pun berhenti tertawa dan memberi tatapan 'what the hell' kepada Shuu.

Dan selama keributan itu berlangsung, Nagisa hanya duduk manis di kursinya sambil memakan sop-nya dengan nikmat.

Gelombang ke tiga, Nasi dan Lauk~

Ketika ini berlangsung, tidak terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi. Mereka semua makan dengan tenang sampai Karma yang masih kelaparan mengambil jatah udang goreng milik Itona.

"Dasar, Akabane, kau yang badanya lebih besar dari Itona malah mengambil jatahnya," komentar Terasaka kemudian member udangnya kepada Itona.

"Arigatou, Terasaka-kun," kata Itona kemudian menghabiskan nasinya.

Gelombang keempat, Es Krim~

Nah, disini banyak kerusuhan terjadi.

Shuu menyukai es, tetapi ia harus sedikit jaim kali ini dan menyalurkan es nya dengan setengah hati. Nagisa menyalurkan ke Karma, tapi Karma tidak menyalurkan es nya ke Itona.

Melainkan menyembunyikanya di bawah kursinya (kerjaanya Author/plak).

"Karma, dimana jatahku?" Tanya Itona.

"Nagisa belum memberikanya kepadaku," Karma beralasan. Nagisa memberi muka aneh ke arah Karma kemudian meminta es lagi kepada Shuu. Shuu menurut saja _,_

" _biarlah lama, semakin cepat kumenyalurkan, semakin cepat aku bisa memakan es,"_ Pikir Shuu kemudian kembali meminta dengan pelayanya. Begitu terus sampai Karma puas. Setelah semua sibuk dengan es mereka masing-masing, Karma menengok ke bawah kursinya.

3 gelas.

Karma tersenyum puas kemudian memakan es nya, bila sudah habis, ia menukarnya dengan gelas yang masih utuh dibawah kursi, dan begitu terus sampai semua gelasnya habis.

"Baiklah, para tamu yang terhormat! Sekarang waktunya untuk bersalaman dengan kedua mempelai!" kata si penyanyi dengan riang.

Di kursi mempelai, muka Isogai memucat. Ia mulai bergetar. Gakuho yang menyadari itu menepuk pelan pundak Isogai kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja," kata Gakuho. Isogai tersenyum kemudian mengangguk pelan. Shuu yang melihat itu secara tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri.

"Ada yang bahagia ini~" komentar Karma. Tapi sayangnya kali ini kejahilannya tidak ditanggapi oleh si pemuda berambut oranye. Melihat kejadian itu, Nagisa terkikik.

Para tamu pun satu per satu mulai berdiri dan berjalan melewati pelaminan, bersalaman dengan kedua mempelai. Entah karena apa, Isogai terlihat begitu tenang menghadapi itu. Ketika giliran Shuu dkk, Shuu pertama bersalaman dengan Isogai kemudian bersalaman kepada ayahnya, kemudian memeluk ayahnya yang memiliki tinggi 8 cm lebih tinggi darinya.

"Terima kasih ayah!" kata Shuu. Karma yang berada tepat di belakang Shu saat itu telah kehilangan otak jahilnya dan malah tersenyum. Begitu pula Isogai yang ternyata juga senang mendapati Shuu yang menerima keberadaanya dengan sepenuh hati.

Gakuho membalas pelukan Shuu kemudian menanggapi kata-kata Shuu,

"Sama-sama nak," kata Gakuho kemudian mengelus pelan kepala jingga Gakushuu.

Para tamu bukanya merasa aneh tetapi mereka malah terharu dengan adanya adegan tersebut. Apalagi Kairin yang membayangkan itu di layar laptopnya/ngenes.

Setelah mereka selesai berpelukan, Isogai menepuk pundak Shuu.

"Terima Kasih telah menerima keberadaanku, Gakushuu," kata Isogai kepada Shuu. Gakushuu meringis kemudian berkata,

"Aku mencintai keluargaku…."

.

.

.

.

TAMADH.

Nah, sekarang Kairin pengen (banget) Tanya…..

Apakah feels keluarganya kerasa?

Apakah aneh?

Apakah gaje?

Yaa…. Entah kenapa gara-gara lagu yang Kairin dengerin pas bikin fic ini membuat end nya menjadi seperti ini…. Iya, lagunya bikin kokoro Kairin adem :"3

Tapi kalau ada yang penasaran sama lanjutanya, tenang saja, Kairin sedang mempertimbangkan fic setelah mereka tinggal serumah~

Oh iya,

Jawab ripiu ah :3

 _ **Ratu Obeng :**_ senpaii kau datang lagi, Kairin bahagia :"3

Iya noh, Shuu bisa ngadu ke Isogai kalau dimarahin Gakuho, jadi Shuu enggak akan se-tertekan sebiasanya~

 _ **nekompuss**_ : aww makasih udah mau baca chap 1 dan 2, dan Isogai pakai kebaya…. Cantik, aku aja kalah *ngaku*

dan tentang kesehatan saya….. Kairin sehat kok, cuman otaknya aja yang kebanyakan ngayal. Dan kalau nekompuss-san penasaran kenapa saya bisa bikin Gakuho senista ini, alasanya adalah…..

karena…..

Kairin tau seiyuu Gakuho dengan Ichiya (Fairy Tail) itu sama. Dan pada saat itu aku ngakak sampai adek ngira aku menjadi gila.

Terakhir…..

Mau memberi fav/foll ow atau review? :3 #maksalagi


End file.
